Hookocho
Hookocho is an evil alien warlord who appeared as the main villain in the episode Jeepers, Creepers, Where Is Peepers?. Appearance Hookocho is a tall cyan-skinned humanoid alien with elf-like ears and long messy blue hair and visible canine teeth/fangs when his mouth is open. He wears white tights with black boots and gloves, and golden armor, each with a red gem (two on the armor's case), as well as a red cape. Abilities He can shoot beams of electricity from his hands either it shocks living beings (as demonstated by him electrocuting Dexter and Koosy) or melting an object (i.e a bomb). Also when he clenched his fist sparks of electricity emits from it. Personality Hookocho is a power hungry and cruel tyrant who will happily destroy anything that stands in his way of galactic domination. Biography Little is known about Hookocho, save that he is an evil alien warlord who came to Koosland to abduct its guardian, Peepers, for the purpose of absorbing his limitless power to energize his space fortress' secret weapon, designed for one purpose: to erase Dee Dee's world from the face of Imagination and use his newly enhanced powers to rule the Galaxy. However, his plans are foiled by the efforts of Dexter and Koosy. But Hookocho's ultimate demise can be contributed to Peepers, the hatred mutating him into a flesh-toned dragon and promptly stomping and killing Hookocho, just as the elven maledict is busy tormenting Dexter and Koosalagoopagoop. Quotes * "Hush now Peepers. No one can hear you, no one can save you and with your help, Planet Koos will be destroyed." * "Shut up, and get to work." * "Goodbye Planet Koos. Goodbye forever." * "Well, well. Looks like we got visitors, Peepers. Lets give them a warm welcome, shall we?" * "Well, well, well gentlemen, I applaud your courage and heartfelt attempt to destroy me and my cause. But you see, no one has ever defeated Hookocho, The Prince of Pain and Misery. Now prepare yourself for complete and total annihilation. My powers as of now are far superior then all the power through out the universe. And when the reversal of Peepers' power is complete, I will equal to no other, and all will perish who defy me. Prepare for a new dawn, gentlemen. And in just a few moments, you will be the first to kneel before your new king, King Hookocho!" * "You insignificant TWERPS!!" * "Goodbye!" * "Well, well, well. Now you really tick me off!" * "Shoot!" Trivia *He is most likely a parody of effeminate male anime characters. *His name is often misspelled "Hokochoo," but it is actually spelled "Hookocho" in the ending credits of this episode. * Hookocho is a mixture of a bishonen anime characters and the villain from Labyrinth, Jareth. * Hookocho's past and exact nature is unknown, as it is never mentioned if he is a real being or an imaginary entity or how he even came to Koosland. One possibility is that he may be a rogue creation of Dee Dee's, another might be that Koosland may actually exist somewhere in the real universe or simply the universe Koosland is in is host to other imaginary worlds created by children and Hookocho may have come from one of them. *Despite only appearing in one episode, he is arguably one of the most memorable villains of the series. Site Navigation Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Geniuses Category:Deceased Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Seasons 3 and 4 only